LA PELICULA DE TERROR (POKEMON ASHxDAWN)
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: Ash y Dawn se ponen a ver una pelicula de miedo, pero Dawn se asusta y Ash aprovecha a asustarla.


LA PELÍCULA DE TERROR

Esta historia se centra en Sinnoh, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Hojas Gemelas, bueno, para ser mas preciso en la casa de Dawn, allí se encontraban la chica junto con su amigo entrenador Ash. Johanna habia salido a comprar unas cosas para la cena, así que los dejó solos a los dos; Ash estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes [increíble no? O_o], pero Dawn ya tenia otros planes para la noche para hacer con su amigo.

Dawn: {entrando a la cocina} (alli está) hola Ash!

Ash: {dándose cuenta que su amiga habia entrado} ah... Hola Dawn

Dawn: oye, veamos una película!

Ash: ahorita?

Dawn: si!

Ash: estoy un poco ocupado

Dawn: déjate de estupideces y vamos

Ash: {un poco fastidiado} la que no debe decir estupideces eres tu! En vez de eso deberías ayudarme!

Dawn: {cruzándose de brazos y hablando seriamente} verás la película Ketchum o le diré a tu madre de aquellos videos en tu celular!

Ash: eh?... {resignándose} ok, tu ganas. Y de que trata la película?

Dawn: es de terror, EL CONJURO [publicidad barata]

Ash: que? Estas tonta o que? Tu no puedes ver esas películas, te asustas fácilmente con eso

Dawn: (inocentemente) pero si estas a mi lado no me pasará nada en lo absoluto

Ash: no veré la película contigo, la ultima vez que fuy contigo a ver ACTIVIDAD PARANORMAL 4 [nuevamente, publicidad de m#€%&a] terminaste golpeándome en media sala de cine

Dawn: {contestando} tu tuviste la culpa! Me espantaste aquella vez!

Ash: de acuerdo. Vamos a verla.

Dawn se llevó al chico a su habitación a ver la película, allí dentro se sentaron ambos en la cama.

A mitad de la película, Ash estaba un poco aburrido, ya que la película no le causaba mucho entusiasmo [no estuvo muy buena], pero Dawn estaba muy aterrada, ella estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con sus piernas junto a su cuerpo para poder abrazarlas

Ash: (esta película es un fiasco, pero... Aun así a de ser traumático para Dawn, por mas que quiera hacerse la valiente no puede evitar tener miedo) [poniendo cara maliciosa]

Ash se acerco al oído de su amiga, así, grito fuertemente, esto fue para que ella saltara de miedo, cuando ella estuvo apunto de darle diabetes notó la risa de su amigo, furiosa por la acción se levantó para golpearle; Johanna subía a la habitación de su hija para llevarle un poco de té [aunque lo deteste lo menciono, mejor digamos que es tapioca] y galletas. Al abrir la puerta vio a su hija ruborizada y encima de Ash, quien estaba recostado en la cama, con la nariz sangrante y con su mano tocando el seno de la coordinadora [sin comentarios O_o]. La señora solo se limitó a sonrojarse, a dar media vuelta y retirarse como si no hubiera visto nada.

"A media noche"

Dawn despertó por causa de una pesadilla que tuvo

Dawn: (triste) no... No debi golpearle, seguro esta enojado, el no quería ver la película por que sabia que esto pasaría y yo en cambio lo obligue únicamente para hacerle esto, será mejor irme a disculpar

Dawn se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes donde dormía su amigo. Al llegar no lo encontró en su cama, pero vió que la ventana que separaba el balcón estaba abierta, asi que ella se acerco para verlo

Dawn: {llegando al balcón} Ash?

Ash: {volteando a ver a su amiga} ah Dawn, que haces despierta?

Dawn: tuve una pesadilla

Ash: {poniendo cara de ironía} te dije que no vieras la película

Dawn: y tu? Por que estas aquí?

Ash: tenia calor, asi que vine aquí a refrescarme

Un par de minutos de silencio incomodo hasta que Dawn rompió el silencio

Dawn: {apenada} perdón...

Ash: ah?...

Dawn: no debí golpearte

Ash: {sonriendo y negando con la cabeza} no, soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón, no debi espantarte de esa forma

Dawn sonrío y miró el cielo, mientras Ash se acercaba cada vez más

Dawn: son tan bonitas las estrellas

Ash: sabes que es mas bonito que una estrella

Dawn: {mirando a su amigo confundida} que?

Ash: {sonrojado} tu

Dawn se sorprendió, pero antes de decir algo Ash se acerco rápidamente y le beso en los labios, la chica fue tomada por sorpresa, luego cerro sus ojos y correspondió el beso. Luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron, se abrasaron y Ash habló

Ash: te quiero Dawn, de verdad

Dawn: yo también te quiero Ash

Luego se volvieron a besar, teniendo de testigo al firmamento de estrellas.

"Al día siguiente"

Johanna fue a despertar a su hija, se sorprendió al ver a su hija acostada con Ash al lado [no se preocupen, tenían su ropa puesta... Bueno... Por lo menos la interior]. Ella solo se volvió a limitar a sonrojarse y a retirarse de la habitación como si no hubiera visto nada.


End file.
